


BE三十题

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [60]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	BE三十题

1、我永远得不到的你  
王蕴人伦之风概，禀山岳之仪型。晦而不彰，宽而无挠，竭其诚志，有始有终，无善不藏，非义勿取……我太祖观其才智，凡事责成。既升近密之权，可观立功之效。英声为之间出，文物为之复兴。戮力同心，如石投水。固已萧、张让行，姚、宋推功，鱼水之欢，未足为比。  
——宋·赵光义《太宗皇帝御制太师、魏国公、尚书令、真定王神道碑》  
2、反目成仇  
宋朝受命政维新，魏国称为社稷臣。空使终年读《论语》，如何不做托孤人。  
——明·唐寅《题自画雪夜幸赵普》  
3、终其一生的单恋  
朕于早岁，尝于周旋。而节操有恒，始终无玷。  
——宋·赵光义《太宗皇帝御制太师、魏国公、尚书令、真定王神道碑》  
4、分手  
赵普之为政也专，廷臣多疾之。上初听赵玭之诉，欲逐普，既止。卢多逊在翰林，因召对，数毁短普，且言普尝以隙地私易尚食蔬圃，广第宅，营邸店，夺民利。上访诸李昉，昉曰：“臣职司书诏，普所为，臣不得而知也。”上默然。自李崇矩罢，上於普稍有间，及赵孚等抵罪，普恩益替。庚戌，复诏薛居正、吕余庆与普更知印押班奏事，以分其权。  
——宋·李焘《续资治通鉴长编》  
5、与爱无关  
度贼臣初意，必借艺祖皇帝夜幸赵普私第之事以蛊惑圣听。独不念艺祖皇帝创业之初，每思一榻之外，岂容他人鼾睡，所以焦心劳思，出与大臣谋进取天下之策。非为私行也，非为荒淫也。  
——《大宋宣和遗事》  
6、报复  
后年十五入襄邸，王乳母秦国夫人性严整，因为太宗言之，令王斥去。王不得已，置之王宫指使张耆家。太宗崩，真宗即位，入为美人。  
——《宋史·章献明肃刘皇后传》  
故太师、尚书令、追封韩王赵普，识冠人彝，才高王佐，翊戴兴运，光启鸿图。虽吕望四伐之勋，萧何指踪之效，殆无以过也。而自辅弼两朝，周旋三纪。茂岩廊之硕望，分屏翰之剧权。正直不回，始终无玷。谟猷可复，风烈如生。宜预享于大烝，同休于宗祏。兹为茂典，以答旧勋。其以赵普配飨太祖庙庭。  
——宋·赵恒《赵普配享太祖庙廷制》  
7、七年之痒  
蔡君谟说，艺祖尝留王仁赡语，赵普奏曰：“仁赡奸邪，陛下昨日召与语，此人倾毁臣。”艺祖於奏札后，亲翰。大略言：“我留王仁赡说话，见我教谁去唤来？你莫肠肚儿窄妒他。我又不见。是证。见，只教外人笑我君臣不和睦。你莫恼官家。”赵约家见存此文字。  
——宋·龚鼎臣《东原录》  
8、错过一世  
洪武二十一年二月甲寅，诏以历代名臣从祀帝王庙……上曰：“古之君臣同德者，终始一心，载在史传，万世不灭。国家祀典，必合公论，不可徒观其迹而不究其实也。若宋赵普，负太祖，为不忠，不可从祀。”  
——《明太祖实录》  
9、杀了你  
上谓普曰：“朕几欲诛卿。”  
——宋·释文莹《玉壶清话》  
10、一直都是骗局  
卿道是糟糠妻不下堂，朕须想贫贱交不可忘。常言道表壮不如里壮，妻若贤夫免灾殃。  
——明·罗贯中《宋太祖龙虎风云会》  
11、抱歉，我不认识你  
普从容问曰：“夜久寒甚，陛下何以出？”帝曰：“吾睡不能着，一榻之外，皆他人家也！故来见卿。”普曰：“陛下小天下耶？南征北伐，今其时也！愿闻成算所向。”帝曰：“吾欲下太原。”普黙然久之，曰：“非臣所知也。”帝问其故。普曰：“太原当西北二边，使一举而下，则二边之患，我独当之。何不姑留，以俟削平诸国，则弹丸黑子之地，将无所逃。”帝笑曰：“吾意正如此，特试卿耳。”  
——宋·邵伯温《邵氏闻见前录》  
12、无爱亦无恨  
王业致艰难，功成退自安。  
——宋·魏野《上致仕赵中令》  
13、永远触碰不到的恋人  
先皇陵树老，白傅影堂空。  
——宋·王禹偁《送赵令公西京留守》  
14、从未相遇  
未离海底千山黑。  
——宋·赵匡胤《咏月》  
15、无知伤害  
仁宝以荫迁太子中允，即赵普妹婿。卢多逊与普有隙，普罢相，即以仁宝知邕州。州之右江生毒药树，宣化县人常采货之。仁宝以闻，诏尽伐去。九年不代。太平兴国中，上言陈取交州之策，太宗大喜，令驰驿召归。多逊遽奏曰：「若召仁宝，其谋必泄，蛮夷增备，未易取也。不如授仁宝飞輓之任，且经度之，别遣偏将发荆湖士卒一二万人，长驱而往，势必万全。」帝以为然。遂以仁宝为交州水陆计度转运使。前军发，遇贼锋甚盛，援兵不继，遇害死江中。  
——《宋史·侯仁宝传》  
16、我们都老了  
赵韩王两京起第，外门皆柴荆，后苑亭榭制作雄丽。厅事有椅子十只，式样古朴，坐次分列，皆是韩王安排，至今不易。太祖幸洛，初见柴荆，既而至堂筵以及后圃，哂之曰：“此老子终是不纯。”堂上有当时酒凝如胶漆，以水参之，方可饮，馨烈倍常。  
——宋·张舜民《画墁录》  
17、如果当时……  
普少习吏事，寡学术。及为相，太祖常劝以读书。晚年手不释卷，每归私第，阖户启箧取书，读之竟日。  
——《宋史·赵普传》  
18、“比起你来说，他更重要”  
太宗尝以传国之意访之赵普。普曰：“太祖已误，陛下岂容再误耶？”  
——《宋史·赵廷美传》  
19、痴人说梦  
伏自宣祖皇帝滁州不安之时，臣蒙召入卧内。昭宪太后在宅寝疾之日，陛下唤至床前。念以倾心，皆曾执手，温存抚谕，不异家人。惟怀竭节尽忠，以至变家为国，惭亏德望，有此遭逢。先皇开创之初，寻居密地；陛下纂承之后，再入中书。蒙二圣之深知，当两朝之大用，不惟此世，应系前生。礼虽限于君臣，恩实同于骨肉，是以凡开启沃，罔避危亡。  
——宋·赵普《谏太宗皇帝伐燕札子》  
20、玩笑而已  
卢相多逊，素与赵韩王不协，韩王为枢密使，卢为翰林学士。一日，偶同奏事，上初改元乾德，因言此号从古未有，韩王从旁称赞。卢曰：“此伪蜀时号也。”帝大惊，遂令检史，视之果然。遂怒，以笔抹韩王面，言曰：“汝争得如他多识！”韩王经宿不敢洗面。翌日奏对，帝方命洗去。  
——宋·叶梦得《石林燕语》  
21、梦里的圆满结局  
将相位高三十载，风云道合一千年。  
——宋·王禹偁《太师、中书令、魏国公、册赠尚书令、追封真定王赵挽歌》  
22、厌倦  
伸告老之诚，实当暮齿；拒已行之命，合受常刑。与其冒宠以招殃，不若违天而获戾。  
——宋·王禹偁《代赵中令作求致仕第四表》  
23、粉碎性自尊  
闻道君王此夜过，笼灯扫雪候鸾车。顷更听得宫监报，竟幸元勋赵普家。  
——明·江源《宫词》  
24、多余的人  
祖宗居潜日，与赵韩王游长安市。时陈抟乘一卫遇之，下驴大笑，巾簪几坠，左手握太祖，右手握太宗曰：“可相从市饮乎？”祖宗曰：“与赵学究并游，当同之。”陈睥睨韩王甚久，徐曰：“也得也得，非渠不能预此席。”既至酒舍，韩王足疲，偶坐席左，陈怒曰：“紫微帝垣一小星，辄居上次。”乃斥之使居席右。  
——宋·释文莹《湘山野录》  
25、相思相忘  
解职暂酬卿所志，休教一念远皇都。  
——宋·赵光义《送赵普》  
26、生离死别  
悲风飒飒，夜杳冥冥。咨嗟永隔，精魄长扃。丧此贞纯，曷终暮景。魂影已沈，去路斯永。庙堂师傅，丘垅幽泉。勒铭翠琰，不胜潸然。  
——宋·赵光义《太宗皇帝御制太师、魏国公、尚书令、真定王神道碑》  
27、到死都没说出口的……  
赵（普）尝出镇河阳、襄、邓三郡，皆以严重肃下，政务自集。唯圣节日即张乐设筵，则丰厚饮馔，凡一巡酒，则遍劝席中吃尽。尽与不尽，但劝至三而止，其雅素也又如此。  
——宋·丁谓《丁晋公谈录》  
28、“请回头看看我”  
普既出镇，上书自诉云：“外人谓臣轻议皇弟开封尹，皇弟忠孝全德，岂有间然？矧昭宪皇太后大渐之际，臣实预闻顾命。知臣者君，愿赐昭鉴！”上手封其书，藏之金匮。  
——宋·李焘《续资治通鉴长编》  
29、撕毁梦想  
开宝六年，太祖以王始佐创业，克志升平。伐罪吊民，开扩疆土。下西蜀，平南越。擒吴会，来北戎。威德绥怀，无远不至；云龙际会，大通合符。十有余年矣，知无不为，甚烦神用。务均劳逸，以优荩臣。寻授太傅，佩相印，持节河阳。  
——宋·赵光义《太宗皇帝御制太师、魏国公、尚书令、真定王神道碑》  
30、无爱者  
宋赵普弑其君匡胤。  
——元·杨维桢《拟宋太史书赵普辞》


End file.
